Aucune chaussette ne sera oubliée
by GredW
Summary: OS pour l'échange de Nöel de "La lanterne fringante". Demande de Ruika. C'est le lendemain de Noël. Le premier depuis la Grande Bataille & la mort de Fred. Pour traverser cette épreuve, Molly garde intactes les traditions familiales de Noël. Arthur/Molly


**Titre : **Aucune chaussette ne sera oubliée…  
**Perso et pairing :** Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, mention des autres membres de la famille et d'amis (pairings het et slash)  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à une certaine JK Rowling...  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour l'échange de Nawel de la lanterne fringante en cadeau pour Ruika (aka Buddhaformattie sur lj).  
Pour les RAR aux reviews sans adresses mail, allez voir mon lj.

* * *

**Aucune chaussette ne sera oubliée...**

La neige tombait lourdement derrière les fenêtres. Molly contemplait le paysage tranquille en cette heure si matinale. La bouilloire siffla, ce qui la ramena à ses préparatifs. Elle versa l'eau frémissante dans la théière déjà prête. Elle commença à siffloter un air de Noël, celui-là même que Ron essayait d'apprendre à un Teddy bien trop jeune. Elle sourit en revoyant le sourire ravi du petit bonhomme lorsqu'il entendait la chanson. La voix de son plus jeune fils n'était pas bien placée mais Teddy n'en avait rien à faire. Arthur et elle avaient invité Andromeda à passer les fêtes avec eux. Molly n'aurait pu la laisser passer seule, avec le bébé, cette période festive. De plus, voir son filleul avait déridé un Harry bien maussade, après la Grande Bataille.

Elle posa une assiette contenant de la marmelade sur le plateau qu'elle préparait méticuleusement. C'était leur petit luxe de Noël à Arthur et elle. Chaque année, la femme préparait à son époux un petit-déjeuner au lit qu'ils savouraient jusqu'à entendre les cris de joie de leurs enfants, dans le salon. Heureusement, au fil des années, parce qu'elle grandissait, leur descendance se levait de plus en plus tard. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le sapin et la cheminée. Les cadeaux placés sous l'arbre et dans les chaussettes la remplirent de joie. La guerre n'était pas si loin, elle avait voulu rendre cette fête inoubliable. Chaque membre de la famille, comprenant ses envies, avait fourni un effort et la pléiade de présents en était la preuve.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle reposa son plateau sur la table et se dirigea vers le foyer où crépitait déjà un feu, qu'elle avait ravivé magiquement après s'être levée. Elle caressa la première chaussette. Elle se souvenait de celle-ci, elle l'avait elle-même cousue après la naissance de Bill. Son petit Bill, si beau et si brave. Même défiguré, elle voyait toujours la beauté de ses traits. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir encore fait le déplacement jusqu'au Terrier. Les Delacourt avaient tenu à les avoir, lui et sa femme, pour le réveillon. Bill avait promis à ses parents qu'ils les rejoindraient pour le nouvel an.

La femme secoua la tête puis balaya du regard les chaussettes restantes. Une pour chaque enfant. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne put se détacher de celle de Fred, la seule à avoir sa paire. Arthur et elle n'avaient pu s'empêcher de l'accrocher avec les autres. Il lui était impossible, en tant que mère, de ne pas la sortir de la boîte. Elle ne pouvait pas se décider à la mettre de côté. Jamais. Elle sentit ses larmes couler. Jamais, elle ne pourrait s'y faire. Elle étouffa ses sanglots dans sa main. Tous les jours, elle pensait à lui, tous les jours, elle pleurait, essayant pourtant de chasser son chagrin, espérant ne garder en elle que les bons souvenirs. Elle voulait être forte pour les autres, pour George. Le jeune homme n'était encore que le fantôme de lui-même. Sa bonne humeur et ses envies de farce avaient disparu. Pendant de longues semaines, il n'avait rien dit, se déplaçant tel un spectre, cherchant, sans le trouver, son double. Le seul qui semblait le sortir de sa quête était Lee. Le jeune homme, peu à peu, avait réussi à le ramener à ses côtés puis vers sa famille. La veille au soir, ce n'était toujours pas le George que tous connaissaient mais personne ne lui en avait voulu et quand, enfin, il avait adressé un sourire attendri à un Teddy hilare dans les bras de sa grand-mère, Molly avait retenu son souffle et ses larmes. Seul Arthur avait aperçu son émotion, il lui avait alors serré la main, tout en lui souriant. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, George n'avait pas été avare de certaines expressions, passant le plus clair de son temps à coller Lee, à lui parler par regards ou petits hochements de tête. Plus tard, dans leur chambre, ils en avaient discuté, son mari et elle. Ce petit Jordan, qui devait dormir, espérait-elle, dans le lit de Fred, rentrait doucement mais sûrement dans leur grande famille. Elle devait vite lui préparer une chaussette, il ne pouvait pas passer un nouveau Noël près d'eux sans la sienne !

Elle sursauta en sentant deux mains enserrer sa taille. Un baiser fut déposé sur ses cheveux puis sur une joue. Elle sourit, caressant les doigts posés sur elle. Elle se laissa entraîner dans l'étreinte, fermant les yeux. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de Noël passés près de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils avaient vécu leur premier à seize ans quand le jeune homme d'alors était venu la rejoindre dans sa famille pour le réveillon. Arthur avait été aussi nerveux que Lee la nuit dernière. Pourtant, il connaissait déjà ses frères et ses parents. Elle émit un petit rire en se souvenant de la gaucherie de son époux.

« Tu es d'humeur joyeuse ce matin ? l'interrogea Arthur.  
- Je me rappelais ton cadeau raté pour maman…  
- Oh… »

Son rire devint nerveux. Il avait pensé qu'un "aspireur" moldu ferait plaisir à sa future belle-mère… Cependant, il ne s'était pas douté que l'engin, détourné magiquement par ses soins, allait sauter au cou de la femme. Heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Madame Prewett avait accepté de ne pas en référer au Ministère. Arthur lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant ; cela aurait fait du plus mauvais effet quand il avait postulé à un poste au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu !

- Cela t'a servi de leçon ! »

La femme se retourna vers son mari et l'embrassa tendrement. Son mari n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait toujours cette passion pour les objets moldus mais il avait appris, au moins, à ne pas offrir ses « inventions » aux autres.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devais m'attendre au chaud dans notre lit….  
- Je me suis dit que cette année, c'était mon tour d'emporter ton chargement de victuailles… Il est loin le temps où Percy puis Ginny venaient d'abord nous saluer avant de se ruer vers leurs cadeaux. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous faire un petit déjeuner si copieux. »

La femme sourit.

« - Tu m'en voudrais si, aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, je te mettais au régime, non ? »

Arthur rit. Lentement, il entraîna sa compagne jusqu'à la cuisine.

« - Et si nous poursuivions cette conversation, sous nos draps ? Le thé va refroidir… »

Molly se laissa faire, laissant derrière elle ses peines. Elle ne fit pas remarquer à son mari qu'ils pouvaient tout réchauffer magiquement et accepta son envie d'aller de l'avant. Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient à leur chambre l'un près de l'autre, se chuchotant des mots qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Sur leur lit, leurs murmures continuèrent, émaillés de baisers et de tartines partagés.

Ils sursautèrent tous deux quand un coup fut porté à leur porte. Dans l'embrasure, la tête échevelée de Ron apparut. Molly sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le regard sérieux de son Ronald. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu aussi grave que depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Bon… Bonjour… On vous attend… »

Il semblait gêné de déranger ainsi ses parents. Rougissant et détournant le regard, comme s'il avait interrompu une scène encore plus intime, Arthur et Molly comprirent qu'il avait été mandaté, sûrement poussé par ses frères et sœurs. Arthur sourit.

« Nous arrivons. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et disparut rapidement. Molly se pencha vers son mari et, avant de l'embrasser, murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Joyeux Noël ! »


End file.
